harmony_unleashed_mlpxni97asfandomcom-20200213-history
Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift
Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift ''(ハーモニーアンリーシュド ヒューマン·ポニドックス コンティニュームシフト, Hāmonīanrīshudo Hyūman· ponidokkusu Kontinyūmushifuto, known as My Little Pony X NaruIchi97 AllStars - Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift) ''is a Japanese-American/Canadian crossover anime television series produced by Sunrise, NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Entertainment Studios Inc., Bandai Visual, Aniplex, Geneon Universal, Takara Tomy, Hasbro Studios, Namco Bandai Games Inc., DHX Media Vancouver, TV Aichi, and Bushiroad (known as the Harmony Ponidox Shift Project for the Harmony Unleashed Production Committee) and also animated by Studio 4°C and Sunrise. The series aired between March 16, 2012 and September 13, 2013 on the TV Tokyo and TV Aichi network and later on other networks, including AT-X. The anime series is directed by Yoshiaki Okumura, written by Yasuko Kobayashi, adapting on an original story by Aaron Montalvo, original character designs by famous fanartist John Joseco, adapted by Hajime Watanabe and music by Taku Takahashi and Yasuharu Takanashi. The anime is the first animated incarnation of the Harmony Unleashed franchise that led to success to expand by bringing Anthro Bunraku (and its animated series), Uprising and other new anime series by the following year. The series includes an OVA series of 14 full-hour episodes (Main = 6, COH = 6, SM = 2), 5 theatrical films, an audio drama series and a manga series illustrated by original character designer Joseco. Sunrise announced in Young Ace that the television series will have special film trilogy called The Extra is set to air in May and June of 2014 on AT-X and Animax. A sequel series with the subtitle of NeoWave, is planned by the staff with Okumura stepped up to General Director and Hatsuki Tsuji confirmed as director with Kobayashi returning for story editor alongside Jin Haganeya from Nitroplus, and is set to start with a feature film in 2015 and a TV show in 2016. About The Show The animated series is stated to be a non-canon spin-off of both shows based on both My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic created by Lauren Faust, based on the My Little Pony dolls designed by Bonnie Zacherle and published by Hasbro, and also based on the YouTube Poop: The Series episode "Harmony Unleashed" aired in November 11, 2011 as well as the whole series and the My Little Pony Chronicles series. It has been announced that Sunrise and NaruIchi97 Studios (now NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Entertainment Studios Inc. and later Hollowfox Entertainment) are in development of a Japanese-Canadian/American animated series part of the Harmony Unleashed Saga with no continuity towards the main series. The announcement and release was prior to the 2012 telefilm, Harmony Unleashed: Evolution. It is also confirmed to be a crossover anime next to Transformers Unicron Chronicles. Yoshiaki Okumura (Monsuno) is chosen to be the series director and Yasuko Kobayashi (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) is set to be the story editor. Montalvo had confirmed that fanartist John Joseco will provide the original character designs of the anime, while it is been adapted by Hajime Watanabe, and it also is confirmed that Toshiyuki Kanno and Seiichi Nakatani will be the animation directors and Studio 4°C (Thundercars) will be animating the series in co-operation with Sunrise. Shin Sasaki from Sunrise will be the chief producer alongside Montalvo and TV Aichi's Shozo Abe, despite Sasaki's mecha production role, which the mecha references are in the show in some episodes and in films.. Montalvo talked about the gender change for Human Applejack and Human Rainbow Dash and the aging of Spike as he is around the same age as Blitz and Jack. He stated that he doesn't want a "Rainbow Dash is not a lesbian" argument around a potential and planned romance that they aren't ready for it yet. As the series will progress, despite its cliches, maybe the relationships might happen, hence why the media franchise will aim at an older audience that are also including the fandom of MLP made of both boys and girls, as they have to avoid unacceptance from Lauren Faust because of how the original show focuses on friendship, while it focuses on Action Adventure, Slice of life and the bonds of friendship and love between the characters, which later it was inspired for future installments of animation. The series is a combination of anime genres, such as Action, Adventure, Slice of life, Supernatural Science fantasy genre and Comedy-drama, some will have lighthearted moments and other will have darker moments and mixing with fanservice, romance and sexual content in a few episodes. In America, it is planned to be licensed by Bandai Entertainment, but due to the company's closure and their cease of home video and manga releases, the licensing might go to Universal Pictures, since Geneon Universal are mainly producing the show in Japan itself and 2 years later, Funimation Entertainment reacquired the rights to the franchise alongside the acquisition of Spirit Brony High (with Universal Home Entertainment as licensors for the film series). The worldwide release is distributed by FremantleMedia Enterprises with Manga Entertainment as the UK licensor and Universal Sony Home Pictures Australia as Australasian licensor, and it is licensed by NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Entertainment Studios Inc. for an english dub. Due to its success, the series and the telefilm inspired him to make a full spin-off franchise next to Equestria Girls for the My Little Pony toyline and make the HPCS series a media sub-franchise for the main media franchise. Story After Twilight and Aaron knew about the ponidox as they predicted it and it caused a cloning humanization known as "The Human Ponidox" Mix with Pony and Paradox to all the world, Equestria and their persons. As Twilight and the others became humans, Not all the Mane Six have humanized in the same gender as themselves, The Human Six have 4 girls as Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Fluttershy have humanized, 2 boys as Rainbow Dash and Applejack became Genderbended Male Humans known as Apple Jack and Rainbow Blitz, and Spike's Human Ponidox is nothing like a young kid but an all-grown up humanized young adult, and Aaron and the others had ponidoxes too as he got a ponidox of his own pony incarnation. Which Aaron and the others get so much friendships with humans, when sometimes the mane six gets through friendships and relationships as well as any adventures, and fighting any force of evil or threat in Equestria and Earth. Like both Friendship is Magic and YouTube Poop the Series, Twilight has to deal with any of their problems in Ponyville and Earth while any of the characters live their regular days on Earth, Equestria and the imaginary planet of Cartooniverse. Characters The Characters from the Anime Series *White Pantera/Rodolfo Rivera (CV: Takashi Nagasako, Carlos Alazraqui English) *Puma Loco/Grandpapi Rivera (CV: Atsushi Imaruoka, Carlos Alazraqui English) *Plata Peligrosa/Maria Rivera (CV: Mamiko Noto, April Stewart English) *Kaz Harada (CV: Akihiko Ishizumi, Keone Young English) *Homer Simpson (CV: Tohru Ohira, Dan Castellaneta English) *Marge Simpson (CV: Miyuki Ichijou, Julie Kavner English) *Peter Griffin (CV: Kenta Miyake, Seth McFarlane English) *Stan Smith (CV: Jin Yamanoi, Seth McFarlane English) *Stewie Griffin (CV: Yuichi Nakamura, Seth McFarlane English) *Brian Griffin (CV: Nobuo Tobita, Seth McFarlane English) *Benson (CV: Hiroki Takahashi, Sam Marin English) *Skips (CV: George Nakata, Mark Hamill English) *Pops (CV: Daisuke Ono, Sam Marin English) *Muscle Man (CV: Yasuhiro Takato, Sam Marin English) *High Five Ghost (CV: Akira Ishida, J.G. Quintel English) *Knuckles The Echidna (CV: Nobutoshi Canna, Travis Willingham English) *Amy Rose (CV: Taeko Kawata, Cindy Robinson English) *Shadow the Hedgehog (CV: Koji Yusa, Kirk Thornton English) *Rouge the Bat (CV: Rumi Ochiai, Karen Strassman English) *Silver The Hedgehog (CV: Daisuke Ono, Quinton Flynn English) *Cream the Rabbit (CV: Sayaka Aoki, Michelle Ruff English) *Big the Cat (CV: Takashi Nagasako, Kyle Hebert English) *Sonia the Hedgehog (CV: Keiko Toda, Wendee Lee English) *Manic the Hedgehog (CV: Megumi Ogata, Cam Clarke English) *Richard Watterson (CV: Yoshinori Muto, Dan Russell English) *Truffles (CV: Kazue Ikura, Tara Strong English) *Jude Lizowski (CV: Keiichi Nanba, Christian Potenza English) *Jonesy Garcia (CV: Nozomu Sasaki, Terry McGurrin English) *Wyatt Williams (CV: Kenichi Suzumura, Jesse Gibbons English) *Nikki Wong (CV: Makoto Tsumura, Stacey DePass English) *Jen Masterson (CV: Ryoko Shiraishi, Megan Fahlenbock English) *Caitlin Cooke (CV: Megumi Takamoto, Brooke D'Orsay English) *Sam (CV: Hidekazu Ichinose, Brian Froud English) *Scott (CV: Nobuyuki Hiyama, James Wallis English) *Staci (CV: Junko Minagawa, Ashley Peters English) Rule 63 Cast (Blitz and AJ are in the Non R63 Characters Section, but reversed in the OVA) Episodes The episodes consist of 52 episodes by 4 seasons including 2 specials. In Japan, the show aired on TV Tokyo from March 2012 to September 2013. In North America, The show will air Saturday Nights on Toonami on AtomicRanger97 Network, The Pony Network and NaruIchi97 Anitoku as both English Dubbed and Japanese Dubbed uncensored and uncut as premiering on June 15, 2012. The series is formerly licensed by Universal Home Entertainment, and currently by Funimation in North America starting in 2014 with international distribution by NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Entertainment Studios Inc. and FremantleMedia Enterprises The Japanese Version is also airing on TV Aichi and in Animax in Japan as of April 2012 and airing on AT-X uncensored and uncut as of June 20, 2012 by every weeknight. International Airings are in any channel where available. The shorts airs anytime on the same network they air the series. In Fall 2012, The series will be streaming in Neon Alley by their home game consoles (PS3/360 Exclusive) as well as internet services such as Crunchyroll and Hulu in prior to airing the series in Japan and United States. NBCUniversal's Loss of Rights and Re-Acquirement by FUNimation Entertainment In 2013, NBCUniversal announced that they will drop the rights to the Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift media franchise, after that, Gen Fukunaga and Aaron Montalvo announced that FUNimation quickly rescued the media franchise of the anime television series for a re-release in 2014 alongside Spirit Brony High. In the United Kingdom, the anime series is licensed by Manga Entertainment and in Australia and Oceania, it has been licensed by Universal Sony Home Pictures Australia. International Airings *Japan - TV Aichi, BS Japan, AT-X, TV Tokyo, Animax *United States - NaruIchi97 Anitoku XD, AtomicRanger97 Network Toonami, Adult Swim Toonami, Neon Alley, Funimation Channel *Canada - MTV Canada, NI97 Jetstream Late-Nite Run, NI97 Jetstream Animaction, My Little Jetstream, Teletoon at Night, Neon Alley *Latin America - I-Sat, NaruIchi97MAX Latin American Countries/Cable, Boomerang (Edited), MTV, Canal 5 (Mexico) *Asia - Animax (Uncut), Hero TV Phillipines, Okto Singapore, Toonami Network in Early 2013, ABS-CBN Phillipines (Edited) *Europe - Cartoon Network Swim/UK, Anime Central UK, MTV European Countries, 2x2 Russia, Italia 2 Italy, etc. *Africa - Animax *Australia - ABC3, NaruIchi97 Television OVA´s The series will be having a few OVA´s of the series as specials. It will have a new ending and opening sequence for all OVA's. #Summer At The Beach #Dragon Revengeance #Nightmare Night Cosplay Super Happy Fun Time #Heart's Warming and Frost's Rising #A Rule 63 Fanfic Episode #Internet Brony Shenanigans OVA 6-part Mini-Series: Chronological Origins of Harmony In December 2012, NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97, Takara Tomy, Dentsu, Geneon Universal, Bushiroad and Hasbro Studios announced an 60-minute OVA miniseries to be released from January-March 2013 in AT-X. It is like a mash-up for My Little Pony Chronicles and the Friendship Is Magic Series with a Harmony Unleashed twist. Celesita & Luna Side Story OVA Sunrise, Hasbro and NaruIchi97 announced at Anime Expo 2013 that there will be another OVA miniseries taken as a side-story of both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. The OVA will release in November 2013, while the english release will be in January 2014 along with the PR Strikeforce crossover OVA as licensed by Funimation. Power Rangers Strikeforce X Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift MasterPikachu6 collaborated with NaruIchi97 for an OVA special of the anime series with the Tokusaga's only Sentai/PR adaptation Power Rangers Strikeforce as it will follow the series finale of HPCS before the New Final Chapter film. The OVA will be released in November 2013 along with the side story 2-parter OVA of Celestia and Luna. GXC/HU: Ponidox Requiem GXC/HU: Ponidox Requiem is an OVA series produced by Sunrise, Trigger, Studio 4˚C and the Harmony Ponidox Shift Project. It is a spin-off of the HPCS anime based on the GXC Saga of the YouTube Poop TV Series aired on NaruIchi97 Television. The crew for the original series based on return for the development of the series. The OVA has been aired on Animax and AT-X on October 2012. Universal Pictures and NI97/AR97 ESI licensed the airing rights and aired the whole day as a marathon on November 23, 2012. However, the DVD release wasn't confirmed, it only released on streaming services and digital download. As of 2014, Funimation Entertainment reacquired the series, and it will have a 2014 home video release for the OVAs. Other Media Video Games HPCS: Alternate Crisis Namco Bandai Games and A.M. Games Inc. made a PV for a HPCS game with a new story. The story is about Aaron's witness to have Sunset Shimmer's new friends to join with other girls from other of his favorite shows, however, He must deal with the team-ups of the others to make an alternate Chronicle girl team. The game is developed by A.M. Games, Bushiroad, Takara Tomy and Artdink with character designs by John Joseco, and published by Namco Bandai Games Inc. worldwide set to release on PlayStation Vita and Nintendo 3DS in Summer 2014 in Japan and Fall 2014 in North America. Serialized Manga A Manga novelization based on the TV Series will be published by Yen Press in North America, Tokyopop on the UK, Madman in Australia, Kadokawa in Japan with a story by Aaron Montalvo and illustration by John Joseco. This will adapt episodes of the anime series as well as making Manga exclusive chapters. /Audio Drama/ An audio drama CD is released in both CD format and digital download by Aniplex and NI97/AR97 Studioworks. The CD came bundled with an art book and a script of the CD dialogue. Of the cast used for the drama CD, Maaya Sakamoto and some others were retained for the anime voice cast. Feature Films In 2012, the staff announced that there will be a feature film with chief direction by Yoshiaki Okumura and animation provided by Trigger, Studio 4°C and Sunrise, starting with Celestial Azure Guardians. Lorenzo DiBonaventura from diBonaventura Pictures is set to produce the film series overseas with Universal and Funimation. The first film is directed by James "Wootie" Wootton & Michael Arias, with screenplay by Yasuko Kobayashi for the japanese version of the film, and English translated by Meghan McCarthy. The film was released in September 22nd, 2012 in Japan released by Nikkatsu, and between October 6 and 18 in North American and Overseas releases by Universal Pictures and a 2014 re-release by Funimation. It later turned into a film series when they confirmed a Summer AppleSpark Trilogy film focusing on Applejack & Twilight Sparkle (directed by Tensai Okamura and released in May 31st), Fluttershy & Big Macintosh (directed by Akiyuki Shinbo with the co-operation of Shaft and released in June 21), and Princess Cadance & Shining Armor (directed by Trigger founder, Hiroyuki Imaishi and released in July 3rd) written by Yasuko Kobayashi and English translated by Dave Polsky. Prior to the ending of the TV show, Sunrise planned for another movie as a follow-up to the television series labeled as "New Final Chapter" and adding a new villain and new characters from Equestria Girls and Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures and MLP: Humanitarian Chronicles. The fifth film is co-directed by Akira Amemiya and written by Yasuko Kobayashi with english translation by Scott Sonneborn and it released in November 24th in Japan, and December 27 in North America with home video release by Funimation in 2014 after its reacquirement following NBCUniversal's dropping the license to the series. In 2014, following the announcement of NeoWave starting with a feature film and a Re:Birth CGI film, Sunrise confirmed that they will be making two more films about the Original, which as of now, it's confrimed to have a double feature (a Stand-Alone AppleSpark film directed by Tomohiko Ito and a Teenage CMC film directed by Shin Itagaki with a screenplay by Yasuko Kobayashi and both translated by Greg Weisman & Charoltte Fullerton) named AppleSpark X CMC to be released in Japan and North America in Fall of 2014. Prior to the double feature, it is announced that at the end of May over the weekend, AT-X will be airing a 3-part special film recapping and retelling in retrospective to the television series, main OVA's and films mixing with new footage. Music *Music by Yasuharu Takanashi, Taku Takahashi *Supervisors for Music: William Kevin Anderson, Daniel Ingram *Music Production: TV Aichi Music, Geneon Universal, Sunrise Music Publishing (Harmony Unleashed Music Joint) Opening Themes File:ONE OK ROCK - 01 - Koi no Aibou Kokoro no Cupid|Opening Theme 1-6 - Koi No Aibo, Kokoro no CUPID by ONE OK ROCK File:カラオケJAP|Opening Theme 7-13 - JAP by Abingdon Boys School (Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings) File:GRANRODEO - Modern Strange Cowboy|2nd GIG Theme Song - Modern Strange Cowboy by GRANRODEO (Needless) File:UNISON SQUARE GARDEN - リニアブルーを聴きながら Linear Blue wo Kikinagara|2ND Gig Opening 2 7-13 - Linear Blue wo Kikinagara (From the Tiger & Bunny Movie) File:FLOW - BRAVELUE|3rd Strike Opening - BravBlue by FLOW (Eureka Seven Astral Ocean) File:Crawl-Veltpunch (Eng subs lyrics)|3rd Strike Opening 2 (Eps 7-13) - Crawl by Veltpunch (from Nabari no Ou) File:Code Geass. Opening 1. Version 2. HD . 1080p.|Final Bronition Opening Theme - Colors by FLOW (Code Geass) File:Gundam 00 op2 ash like snow (full)|Final Bronition Opening 2 7-13 - Ash Like Snow by The Brilliant Green (Mobile Suit Gundam 00) File:Persona 4 Golden Opening Movie|OVA Opening - Shadow World by Shihoko Hirata (Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 Golden) Ending Themes File:一色 (Hitoiro) NANA Starring MIKA NAKASHIMA|Ending Theme 1 1-6 - Hitoiro by Mika Nakashima (NANA Live Action) File:Morikawa Toshiyuki - ANSWER|Ending Theme 2 7-6 - Answer by Toshiyuki Morikawa File:Beautiful World - Utada Hikaru|Season Finale Ending - Beautiful World by Utada Hikaru (Rebuild of Evangelion) File:UNLIMITS - Haruka Kanata|HPCS Movies Promotional Ending Seasons - Haruka Kanata by UNLIMITS (Bleach) File:Ending 1 fullmetal alchemist-sebastian|2nd GIG Ending - Kesenai Tsumi by Nana Kitade (Fullmetal Alchemist) File:Battle Royale "Checkmate" by Anna Tsuchiya|2nd GIG Ending 2 7-12 - Checkmate by Anna Tsuchiya (Battle Royale (2000) 3D) File:PV Aqua Timez - Mask (subbed)|2nd GIG Season Finale Ending - Mask by Aqua Timez (from Bleach) File:Tiger & Bunny - Hoshi no sumika|3rd Strike Ending - Hoshi no Sumika by Aobozu (Tiger & Bunny) File:Gr8 story／SuG(PV FULL)|3rd Strike Ending 2 7-13 - gr8 Story by SuG (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!) File:Supercell - Perfect Day|3rd Strike Season Finale Ending (Perfect Day by Supercell) File:三代目J Soul Brothers On Your Mark ～ヒカリのキセキ～フル ver.(オフィシャル）|Final Bronition Ending Theme - On Your Mark by J-Soul Brothers File:多田葵 - Brave Song|Final Bronition Ending 2 (Eps 7-12) - Brave Song by Aoi Tada (Angel Beats!) File:Kurogane no Linebarrels ED 2 - Remedy|Final Bronition Series Finale Ending - Remedy by Maaya Sakamoto (Linebarrels of Iron) File:Setsuna's samurai heart|OVA's Ending Theme - Samurai Heart (Some Like It Hot) by SPYAIR (From Gintama) Anime Sequel: Neowave Sunrise and Hollowfox Entertainment has been announced that in the future, there will be a potential sequel to Human Ponidox Continuum Shift to be in production later in the future around 2015 and 2016, but might be separated from the Spirit Brony High universe, since it's a spin-off of the series taking place in the future. Nitroplus will collaborate in the series with Jin Haganeya as assistant story editor and co-writer. It is also announced that Yoshiaki Okumura, now as chief director, John Joseco and Hajime Watanabe as character designer, Yasuko Kobayashi as story editor and Taku Takahashi as composer alongside Taro Iwashiro, replacing Takanashi. The animation will be handled by Sunrise with assistant director Hatsuki Tsuji now as director and Tomohiko Ito as assistant director and storyboard artist. The sequel will be released in late 2015 with a feature film and the television series will air in Spring 2016. Funimation and Hasbro Studios licensed the sequel series with co-operation with NBCUniversal (as Geneon). Gallery HarmonyUnleashedHPCSLogo2ndGigWithBG.png|2nd GIG Logo HarmonyUnleashedHPCS2ndGigJapaneseLogoWithBG.png|2nd GIG Logo in Japanese HarmonyUnleashedHPCSLogo3rdStrikeWithBG.png|3rd Strike Logo HarmonyUnleashedHPCS3rdStrikeJapaneseLogoWithBG.png|3rd Strike Logo in Japanese HarmonyUnleashedHPCSFinalBronitionLogoWithBG.png|Final Bronition Logo HarmonyUnleashedHPCSFinalBronitionJapaneseLogoWithBG.png|Final Bronition Logo in Japanese 114296_UNOPT_.jpg|How the Anime Looks Like (Art by John Joseco) from the Anime FANMADE_friendship_is_magic_by_johnjoseco-d3cdi3m.jpg|How the anime looks like 2: Ponies. (Art by John Joseco) from Anime PRSFxHUHPCS logo.png|PR Strikeforce Crossover OVA Logo HUHPCSTS2013ToonamiTeaserWallpaper.jpg|Season 3 English Dub Teaser HPCSFunimationPromo.jpg|Did FUNi just saved the series after Universal dropped the rights... Yay... Production 2012-2013 © Sunrise x NaruIchi97/Harmony Ponidox Shift Project, TV Aichi Licensed by Hollowfox Entertainment, Hasbro Studios and Universal Pictures through FUNimation Productions Ltd. All Rights Reserved Category:TV Series Category:Anime Series Category:Animated Category:Harmony Unleashed Category:Human Ponidox Continuum Shift Series